Warmth
by Henrika
Summary: Ed has developed hypothermia after falling off a cliff during a chimera battle. Follows the events that led to the fall and Roy, Riza, and Al's quest to bring Ed back around. RoyRiza in last chapter. Completed!
1. Alphonse

Warmth  
By Henrika

Henrika- The hits for Family have gone over 1000 as have the hits for my profile page. Sweet!

As for this story, I'm doing shifting POVs and shifting timelines, so if it seems confusing or too short, know that there will be other chapters and characters to fill in the storyline and finish it out. Tell me what you think. Read and Review!

* * *

My brother is trembling in his arms, unconsciously seeking the warmth that will drive the pain away from his auto-mail parts. His flesh fingers are nearly embedded in the scars around his metal shoulder, even though he's not conscious. The Colonel is trying to warm him, sharing his heat, as I cannot. The train blankets he has wrapped around them both are thin and the car we are in is chilly; I can see both of their breaths hanging in the air; my brother's coming ragged and short.

Mustang pulls by brother closer, shifting so he is turned sideways and can give him more heat. Edward moans, but doesn't wake. The dark-haired man glances helplessly over at me, not knowing what to say. Few people do know what to say to me, especially where it concerns my brother. I know the Colonel finds it easier to deal with Ed; he knows all of his triggers and exactly what to say to make him respond just as he wants.

I look at my brother again, thinking back on how this happened. The Colonel and First Lieutenant Hawkeye had come with us when there had been several reports of chimera attacks in the North. We had taken the train, Brother and the Colonel sniping at one another the entire way while Lieutenant Hawkeye cleaned her guns and occasionally threatened to shoot them both if they didn't settle down and get along.

The town had been practically deserted when we arrived and we split up to search through it. The few people we found were locked away in their homes. They told us that the chimeras mostly stayed up on a cliff near the village during the day, attacking the livestock and stray people at night. We met back up with the Colonel and the Lieutenant, both of them already bearing their weapons of choice. Brother transmuted his favorite spear and we headed off in the direction the villagers had pointed out in fear.

Somehow the chimeras knew we were coming and they began setting ambushes, their fusions with other animals honing their cunning and predatory instincts. Brother's spear was quickly reduced to splinters, the Colonel lost a glove to a lucky claw swipe and Hawkeye got a nasty gash on her leg when one of the creatures leapt down at her from a tree branch.

Brother switched to his auto-mail blade and we were attacked two more times before we reached their 'nest'. They had swarmed out to meet us, and we saw the bones nestled in the snow. They had eaten their creator.

I don't know how they did it, but they managed to drive us apart. The Colonel snapped as quickly as he could, Hawkeye went through several rounds and Brother and I smashed our way through the hoard, but there seemed to be no end to them.

Ed was the one who spotted the danger first. Hawkeye and Mustang were being driven together again and three chimeras were flanking them unnoticed.

He leapt to their aid and managed to throw back the chimeras. It was then that we all heard the sickening 'crack'. And then all hell broke loose with a torrent of snow.

* * *

Henrika- Ah, and to think that I'm going to make it worse for all of them.


	2. Riza

Warmth  
By Henrika

Henrika- I told you I'd make it worse for them. I think I delivered. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 2

I enter the solemn train compartment as quietly as I can, even though the wound on my leg is causing me to limp. I really was lucky that that thing didn't land its claws a few inches deeper or I'd have been paralyzed. There is a stack of coarse blue train blankets that I've scavenged from other cars over my right arm and a cup of decently warm coffee in either hand.

Alphonse looks up as I walk in, his steely expression beyond reading. I think he's in a bit of a shock. To tell the truth, I think we're all still a bit shaken up. The events just happened so _fast._ One moment he was there and the next…I set the coffee down on the small indented ledge next to the window, breaking off my train of thought. Roy eyes it gratefully as I drape a blanket around his shoulders; the rest I tuck in around Edward and I'm not quite able to hide my wince when my hand comes in contact with his frigid auto-mail.

He hasn't stopped shivering since we first got him into the warmth and I take a bit of time to try to rub feeling back into the parts of his flesh where the tremors are worst. His normally fair complexion has become pale and a fine sheen of sweat illuminates the fever that is staining his cheeks scarlet. I stand, handing Roy his coffee in the awkward position he's in and I manage to hide a smile as uses transfers the minimal heat his fingers receive from the cup to warm Ed's human fingers. I sit back down next to Alphonse, grimacing slightly as the pull stretches the edges of my wound. It isn't right to see them like this, any of them. These men should not look so…vulnerable.

Everything had been a whirl of snarls, snaps, crackling flames, gunfire, and spraying blood. Then everything had gone quiet just before we heard the 'CRACK!' that reverberated louder than any gunshot ever could. There had just been a look of pure surprise on Edward's face before the flood of snow loosened by mustang's flames sent him and the majority of the chimera over the cliff.

I think I remember screaming and I'm sure Alphonse did. Roy tried to reach him, but it happened too fast and he was too far away.

We waited; we had to wait, before we could run to the edge. But all we saw was an expanse of white and trees that blocked our view. And there were still chimeras up with us, regaining their senses enough to renew their attacks.

It was then that something broke free in Alphonse, sweet little Alphonse. I don't think anyone or anything has ever put him in such rage before. The remaining chimeras were bodily ripped in half, the carcasses thrown over the cliff. He killed all of them, _quickly_. He finally stopped, bending over in the snow as if he were panting, even without lungs to exert. Mustang tried to approach him, but Al stood up before he could come close. "Let's go find my brother." He said in a low voice that would not allow argument.

We had no choice but to follow as the armor began to pick his way down the cliff. The going was slow and even Al had trouble in a few spots. The bloody bodies marked our path effectively and we followed them down until we reached trails of blood that Alphonse had not created. The Colonel began snapping again so he could melt the snow into a path for us as the hill leveled out. The blood trails got thicker as we went on and we began to find the bodies of dead chimera that stuck up through the drifts.

And then we found the body we were looking for, half-buried in the freezing snow.

* * *

Henrika- Poor Alphonse. I made him go nuts. And I left you guys with another cliffhanger. I am cruel, aren't I?


	3. Roy

Warmth  
By Henrika

Henrika-And now we haveboatloads of angst!Tonsof it! Lots andlots! Did I mention some angst? And some cute interaction between Ed and Roy, though Ed doesn't know it.I remind you that this will have Roy/Riza in the end.

Anyways,Thanks to my reviewers and those people reading this story(who for some reason aren't reviewing. Henrika blinks ather stats and then at her reviews. Squints when she sees they don'tequal. Is torn between desire for reviews and actually wanting quality reviews.)Just hope you're enjoying it. Thanks to: Angel-of-Music1331,Terry McElrath,Kame-san, IceWitch101, crazyanimefreak15, Kawaii-Syaoran, unexpectation, randomwriter88, NinjaAlchemist, ChibiNeko, WildfireDreams, Tenka-chan,Kyliah, Pheonix Saphira, fullmetal4eva, Kurai Eymru, DaisyAnimeluvr, X-Baka-Inu-X, and Kayla.

Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 3

Edward turns in my arms, whimpering as he nuzzles into my chest. It doesn't feel right to see Full Metal so needy, so desperate. His braid finally works itself free of its holder and his hair falls around his shoulders, framing the look of discontent on his face. He buries himself in my shirt, unconscious still. I can't tell if he's aware of what he's doing, his hands clenching in the light blue fabric.

I rearrange the blankets around him; they'd slipped when he's shifted. I glance at the bench across from me. Riza is reading a book, though she's been on the same page for about the last hour. Alphonse is staring out the window, though one eyehole is carefully trained on Edward and I. A pained moan draws my attention and I draw Ed as close as I can, trying to ignore the weight of the auto-mail. The cold steel is leeching away the little amount of heat the boy has left and there is nothing I can do about it. OF course, the auto-mail was what allowed us to find him.

It had been a flash of silver in a sea of red snow. Dead chimera lay in a ring around him, several of them with a fair amount of gashes; they'd attacked repeatedly until they'd been killed.

Edward's entire lower half was encased in the heavy snow, the avalanche compacting it into ice. Chimera were still attacking when we reached him and it became clear that he wouldn't be able to hold them off for much longer. The creatures weren't even giving him enough time to use alchemy to free himself.

I snapped my fingers, snapped them as hard as I could. Oxygen in the mountains is thin, but the resulting explosion was admirable even by my standards. The alchemical nightmares were incinerated instantly, though I made sure to shift the flames away form where Edward was trapped.

"Brother!" Ed looked up, but the movement was sluggish, far too slow to be healthy. Hypothermia was getting the better of him. He opened his mouth, tried to say something, but failed, the words dying in his throat. He weakly clapped his hands and un-transmuted his blade. And then he slumped forward into the snow, sleep and the cold finally overtaking him.

Alphonse bodily pushed his way threw the thick snow that my flames had turned to slush. He scooped his brother free of snow as it came loose, begging him to wake up.

I already knew that he wouldn't, at least not until we got him to a warm place. I checked my watch for the time, and then weighed my options. Ed needed heat and needed it fast. But the villagers were few and far between and I doubt that they could do much more than offer a fire. On the other hand, the train to Central would come in ten minutes, that is if it was running on schedule. The doctors in Central could treat him and hopefully prevent any damage or further illness. I chose Central. "Alphonse, listen carefully. We're going to the hospital in Central and we need to catch the train. We are going to go straight through the woods; going through the village would take too long. Do you understand?"

Alphonse nodded and began shouldering his way through the thick drifts. I turned to Hawkeye for a moment, but she was tying a strip of makeshift bandage around her leg. She knotted it, wincing, then turned to me, nodding in understanding as she pushed a fresh clip into her handgun. I rubbed my fingers together on my still-gloved hand and began snapping.

The armor plowed his way through the snow, somehow keeping Ed above the chilly powder. I checked my watch, almost panicking when I saw that we only had two minutes left, but sighing slightly when I saw the train station ahead of us and the train slowly pulling in. I gave thanks that the trains were running on time for once. Al immediately stepped onto a car once the train had stopped. Hawkeye stopped to talk to someone on the platform, probably to inform the village that we had taken care of their chimera problem. I went to the engine and summoned the engineer. He stepped down on the platform next to me. "Yes sir?"

"I'm Colonel Mustang. I have a very sick child in my care and all due haste would be appreciated."

"Hmm."

"He's got hypothermia. If we don't get him warm soon, he could die."

"Geez. Well, I've never much like you military people, but I've got a soft spot for kids. We'll blow through all our stops; go as fast as we can."

"Thank you. Your help is greatly appreciated."

"Yeah, yeah." The older man stepped back into the engine. "Hurry up and get on."

I did so, finding Riza already on board. Alphonse was still trying to wake his brother, who was laid on the train car floor. "We need to get these wet clothes off him." Riza gently drew Al away, knowing as well as I did that Full Metal wasn't able to wake up. Al produced his brother's suitcase from inside his chest, leaving me to winder how he had moved at all without the thing rattling inside of him. Riza went to find blankets while Al and I stripped Ed of everything but his boxers, which were, amazingly, dry. I toweled Full Metal off while Alphonse pulled a dry black tank top and what looked to be a pair of soft, black sleeping pants from the battered brown suitcase.

Dressing the limp body took more effort, but in the end we managed it. And then the younger brother asked me the questions I hadn't thought to answer yet, "What do we do now? He'll be all right, won't he? Won't he?" The cool calm that had stole over him during the search had abruptly fled, leaving only a scared little boy.

And is struck me again how young these boys were, even as I noticed the blood streaked over Alphonse's armor and absentmindedly picked the crimson snow out from where it had crusted in Edward's braid. "He'll be alright. We need to try to keep him as warm as possible though." I thought back to my military training, remembering how we had learned to survive in all types of weather: from desert heat, to perpetual rain, to freezing cold. I grab the few train blankets we have in this car, spreading one out on the train bench. I pull my off my uniform jacket, which has dried from the heat of my flames and Alphonse seems to catch on to what I'm trying to do. He gently lifts his brother onto the seat as I sit down, and I wrap the jacket around him, letting the blonde lean back against my chest.

The blankets come next and I make sure to cover his auto-mail as best I can, the cold metal threatening his strength. Alphonse retreats to the bench across from us, helpless. I can see his desperation, the sheer anguish that he's not able to help in this way. Because he too, is just cold metal. And far too young to not be able to cry.

* * *

Henrika- Ah, it just makes you want to hug everyone doesn't it? 


	4. Edward

Warmth  
By Henrika

Henrika- Response for this fic had been stellar. Looks like you people like it when I torture Ed. (Makes note to buy whips and chains.) And we come upon the angstiest chapter yet. After this I'll wrap things up nicely with a good, chapter-sized epilogue. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter; half-concious Ed was kind of fun to write. Enjoy and Review!

Special thanks to Basser for drawing me a fanart! No one has ever done that for me before. Is it okay if I post the link in my profile?

Thanks to my reviewers- Terry McElrath, Shizu Kuwabara, crazyanimefreak15, Chibi Neko, Kurai Eymru, Tenka-chan, Ginger Ninja, randomwriter88, Kawaii-Syaoran, Chibi Cheesecake, IceWitch101, unexpectation, DaisyAnimeluvr, Luna Weasley and Hermione Potter, Basser, hashiba42, Autore, and thedoombunny.

Autore- I answer your question somewhat in an off-hand way in this chapter.

As a side note, I think a lot of people end up finding my profile and leaving me a bunch of reviews when they're having sick days. Squints her eyes as she ponders that So should I try sneezing around people?

* * *

Chapter 4 

Mmm.

It's warm…and it's cold, if that makes any sense.

I realize it doesn't so I give up trying to think about it. I curl closer to the warmth, embracing it the best I can. A new sensation butts its way into the foggy part of my head: pain. Somewhere, I manage to equate that cold equals pain and I push closer to the warmth until it encircle s me. A warm chin finds a resting place in the top of my head and tepid breath gently caresses my hair.

Sensation slowly returns to me, even though I was rather content in just the heat. I realize with a start that I can't feel my right arm or left leg until somewhere my mind decides to supply the word "auto-mail". Little needles of pain shoot through my other two limbs, making themselves known. A hand runs through my hair and I relax against it as my body shocks itself into full awareness.

I hear voices around me, but I can't make out the words; it's like they're coming through a bad telephone connection. The top of my head vibrates a little and I realize that the person holding me is talking. The voice is familiar, almost hauntingly so, but I can't place it. I relax again, feeling tension that I didn't know existed dissolve from my muscles. The form I'm resting against wraps their arms tighter around me in surprise.

Two steady noises penetrate through the static; one is a steady clicking and the other is a rhythmic thumping against my ear. _Train._ I think to myself as I hear the click of the wheels. _I'm on a train. _It doesn't explain the other noise; though the sound of it is really too comforting for me to care. It would be somewhat nice to know how I got on a train and why I really can't think straight because of the cold (Why _am_ I cold?), but that's mincing details and I don't particularly care.

And then a nasty thought occurs to me; Where's Al? I buck off the warmth, trying desperately to open my eyes, to say his name, to find him. The static gets louder and the arms pull me back, but this time I fight them. Do they not understand? I have to find Al. He needs me to protect him; I have to protect my little brother. I fight harder and then suddenly there's a cold hand against my shoulder.

"Brother!" The tinny voice breaks through the static and I slow my movements. "Brother! It's okay! Calm down! Please, it's me! It's Al!"

"…Al?" The name gurgles from my throat, weak and hollow.

"Yes, it's me. It's okay." My eyes still refuse to open and the sudden struggle took what little energy I had. I slip back against the strong chest, almost grateful when sleep takes everything away.

#&&#&()#()&#($&&

The voices are clearer when I wake up and instantly identify Al's voice, though the other two elude me.

"How long until we reach Central?" That's Al.

"The conductor said about another hour. We've been going full steam the entire night. 'It has to be a record,' he said, 'fastest trip ever made on these lines.'" A woman's voice said, her tone stern and disapproving, though I thought I detected a hint of admiration.

My body vibrated a little as a rich male voice responded, "Well, I did ask them for haste."

The lady ignores him, instead asking, "How are you doing?"

The arms around me shift a little. "Bruised, but I'll live. Auto-mail packs a very decent punch." I feel a bit guilty. I must have hurt whoever was holding me.

"We couldn't have removed it. It would have put too much of a strain of his system."

"I'm sure Brother didn't mean to." Thank you Al.

There's a "humph" of disbelief from above me, but the conversation ends there.

I squirm a little; the cold is finally seeping away from me.

"How's your leg?"

"It's fine sir." I wonder what happened to the woman's leg. I wonder what happened in the first place.

I try again to open my eyes, but the attempt is in vain again. "Are you sure?" I can practically and literally _feel_ the man's concern.

"Yes. By the way, I contacted the hospital in Central while I was checking with the conductor. They've been informed of the situation and they'll be waiting for us.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. How is it that you cover everything?"

" I also called Lt. Havoc and told him what happened. He'll have a car waiting for us." Lieutenant Havoc? Then…that would mean that the woman is…First Lieutenant Hawkeye. That sounds right. But then, that means, the person holding me is…

"We'll get you treated, then we can check in on Full Metal's condition. Speaking of which, I think he's finally coming around." He sounded relieved. Not at all like the smug bastard that he normally sounded like. I finally forced my eyes open and it hit me full force that I was curled into the chest of none other than Roy Mustang, whose arms were holding me tight against him.

I did the only thing I could do.

I blushed like an idiot.

Though I didn't bother to move. I was _far_ too comfortable for _that_.

"Brother! How are you feeling?" I tore my gaze away from the dark eyes above me and looked over to see Lieutenant Hawkeye and Al. There was a stained bandage on Hawkeye's leg and Al had blood streaked across his armor, though I couldn't place where that would have come from.

I finally remembered Al's question and took stock of my condition. I could feel all parts of my body and my auto-mail was still functioning, though everything was a bit numb. I was warm though, Mustang having a fair amount to do with that. I vaguely noticed that my hair was loose and that I was in my sleeping clothes before I answered, "I'm okay." My head felt a bit fuzzy as I moved to look at Al, so I lay back again, feeling the steady thump of Mustang's heartbeat against me. "What happened?"

"Do you remember the chimera?" Hawkeye asked. It came back to me that we had been on a mission involving chimera. I remembered going through a forest and then a cliff and then… I nodded and Hawkeye continued. "There was an avalanche and you were swept over. When we managed to reach you," She glanced strangely at Al for a moment, "You were still fighting them." I remembered a hazy outline of three shapes before orange exploded in front of my eyes and wiped out all the small growling shadows around me. "The Colonel took care of them and we managed to catch the train back to Central. We'll have you taken to the hospital as soon as we arrive."

"Oh. Are all of you alright?"

"I'm good." Al said too quickly, now trying to hide the bloodstains on his armor. _Chimera blood._ I realized, though there was far too much for just normal blood spray. He looked like he had been drenched in it.

"I'll probably need stitches, but I'll live." Hawkeye said, her face softening.

And my body vibrated as Mustang said, "Just bruises." I examined the arms around me, noticing the yellow-black bruise forming on the forearms.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Mustang paused. "You didn't know what you were doing." He finally consoled.

I curled up against him again. "Thanks." I said, before I fell asleep, letting the warmth surround me.

* * *

Henrika- All together now...Awwww. The cuteness. Review please and tell me I didn't go overboard with it. 


	5. Epilogue Riza

Warmth  
By Henrika

Henrika- I am amazed that this story has got so many hits so fast. I'm over the 1210 hit mark on this story, not to mention the hits that will come from this chapter. And I also think this story will do something none of my other 46 Full Metal Alchemist stories have been able to do, break my record of 67 reviews for a story.

Thanks to all my reviewers and shadow readers who are enjoying this story. You guys are awesome! Enjoy and review!

And thanks to Terry McElrath for post-betaing this story for me. Your help is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Epilogue 

It's been a week since the 'incident' in the mountains. I did end up having to get stitches, but Roy doesn't seem to mind in the least when I lean against him to walk, thought I _am_ careful to avoid grabbing his arms too much; the bruises are only now starting to fade.

Havoc, Breda, Fury, and Farman had volunteered to help clean up Al since they knew his secret. He was as grateful to get all the blood off as they were. (It was beginning to get rancid.) He'd begged us both not to tell his brother about his 'snapping' and we'd agreed, though it was somewhat humbling still to know that that much rage existed inside the kind boy.

As for Edward: "What the hell do you mean 'you'd like to keep me here for another week!' I'm fine!"

The doctors had told us that if Roy hadn't managed to give Edward some body heat, the boy would currently be in a coma.

Roy pushed open the door to Ed's hospital room for me, the both of us in uniform, save for the fact that Roy was missing his jacket. He had a bemused smile already drawing at his lips as we entered. I observed the scene. Al was trying to calm his brother down, but the blonde was in his normal towering rage. The doctor was cowering behind his clipboard, slowly edging towards the door. "Really now Edward, what gave you the right to terrorize this poor man for doing his job?"

He looked up, slightly ashamed. "Oh, hello First Lieutenant." Al said, releasing his brother's arms. Ed sank back onto his bed.

"Hello Alphonse. Edward?" I shivered lightly; the room was characteristically and sterilely cold.

"Sorry, but they want to keep me here for another week for no reason. I'm perfectly alright!"

"You almost died!" Al butted in.

"That's right Full Metal." Mustang said, coming up from behind so I could lean against him. "And I'm sure the doctor here wants to keep you here simply so they don't lose track of you if you should relapse."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A COLD GERM!"

"Did I say any of that?" Mustang asked, amused.

"No, but you implied it you bastard."

"Hmm, perhaps I did."

"Sir." I reprimanded, as Ed looked ready to jump out of his bed to strangle him. "It would be wise for you to stay Edward." He sighed; slumping back against the pillows and slapping his flesh hand over his face. It seemed I noticed what was around his shoulders at the same time the Colonel did.

"Is that my jacket?" Ed dropped his hand and slowly twisted around, pulling out the blue uniform from where it was tucked in behind him. It occurred to me that it had still been wrapped around him when we brought him into the hospital. Edward looked torn for a moment before throwing the jacket in our direction, where Roy caught it easily.

"Take it." He dropped his head and began fiddling with his sheets, his ponytail dropping to rest on his collarbone.

All three of us looked at him in surprise (the doctor had fled sometime after our arrival.) It was strange for Edward to sound so…forlorn about returning something other than a book, especially something that belonged to the Colonel. Roy contemplated the jacket in his hand for a moment before smiling at me, winking before his trademark smirk settled on his face. He walked over to Edward and draped the jacket around the boy's slumped shoulders. Edward looked up at him, his eyes wide with surprise. "You can borrow it if you like. I know how cold these hospitals get." Ed looked like he might refuse just on principle, but Roy carefully cut off argument. "I'll just dip into Armstrong's uniform budget until you return it. That'll be something I change when I become Fuhrer; I bet he uses half the entire military uniform budget just for himself. Ten uniform limit! Of course, with all the money I'll be saving by switching the women's uniforms to miniskirts…"

I calmly hobbled up beside him and whacked him upside the back of his head. "Let's go sir, before you get anymore of your _brilliant_ ideas."

"Owowowow." He whined, putting his hand over his head.

"Feel better soon Edward." I said, pulling Roy along with me.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you." He turned to Roy. "Thanks."

"I'll expect that to be dry-cleaned!" He yelled back and I hit him again before we made it out the doors. We stopped just beyond the edge of the doorframe. "What was that for?" He asked.

"The only time you'll see me in a mini-skirt is if you court-martial me into one."

"Is that a challenge?" He asked devilishly.

I sighed, wondering to myself why I chose to love and support this man. Roy seemed to interpret my thoughts and leaned forward to give me a gentle kiss. _Well, there's that._ I thought as my ranting dissolved.

He smiled at me again as he broke the kiss, then beckoned me to move quietly to the side of the door's window and look in as he noticed something. I leaned up against him and did so, finding Edward snuggling down and relaxing in Roy's jacket as he pulled it around himself. I found Roy with a very gratified look on his face, the same one he always wore when he had done something kind.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and the warmth spread through my limbs and I suddenly understood why Edward, tough, self-sufficient Edward, was so willing to drop that façade for a human touch like this one. "You know," I said, turning in Roy's arms. "It technically isn't fraternization if you're not in uniform. Which technically, without your jacket, you aren't."

"You're the one who knows the rules Lieutenant." He grinned as he bent down to kiss me again. And the hospital suddenly didn't seem so cold.

End.

* * *

Henrika- Might of been a bit too sappy at the end, but hey, I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoyed this story. See you in another fic! 


End file.
